The Man Known as Heero Yuey
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Heero has been abducted. Together, in order to save his life, Relena and duo must untangle the mysterious and ambigeous web that his Heero's past.


**The Man Known as Heero Huey**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Gundam Wing" and its characters, with the exception of those introduced in this story, are properties of Sunrise and Bandai. I only claim ownership to the characters I've created and this story.

Chapter One: A plea from a former Princess

The year is After Colony 202, it's been seven years since "Operation: Meteor" When five colonies, in secret, dispatched mobile suits in the guise of shooting stars to Earth. These suits, Gundams, were entrusted to bring down the nefarious OZ military that had lay siege to the colonies. After a year's worth of fighting both on the Earth and in space, The Gundams, and their pilots, had successfully managed to reestablish peace and prosperity to the Colonies and Earth. Following their success, a disarmament treaty was passed ensuring that the newly promised era of peace would go without interruption. Mobile Suits, weapons, and all militarialistic weapons of mass destruction; were disbanded and discarded. The Gundam Pilots, following this new unanimous declaration; self-destructed their own Suits and have begun to live their lives as ordinary citizens of the colonies and Earth. Following the disarmament treaty, Relena Dorland, former Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the Romerfeller Foundation and sovereign of the Sanct Kingdom; has taken her late foster father's role as Vice Foreign Minister to the Earth and the Colonies. Already publicly held as an important figure, Relena extenuated her influence by announcing the plans to terriform the planet Mars. Six years since the plans have been declared, people from both the Earth and the Colonies have been working hard to make Relena's plan come to fruition.

On a private shuttle heading for Colony GX-8925, garbed in her official Ministry wear, Relena Dorland closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as her mind drifted.

Several shooting stars dashed past the window causing her to delve into a state of nostalgia as she remembered the past. That and a stroke of irony as her purpose for coming to space today was because of the past.

The pilot soon announced to her that they would be at the Colony shortly and to prepare for arrival.

Relena sighed and she looked to the seat next to her.

Sitting in the seat, reading a book whilst kicking up her feet, a young girl closed her book and remained still as she looked at Relena.

"We're almost there, Elena."

The six-year-old nodded in conformation and then began putting her book away just as the shuttle began to shudder upon its entry into the Colony.

Upon exiting the shuttle port, Relena and Elena were met by an official from the Colony's government office.

"Miss Dorland, we were recently informed of your arrival, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Relena smiled, "I'm here on personal matters, Councilman Deidrich, so don't worry about my sudden visit."

Councilman Deidrich looked on surprised but even more so when he noticed the small figure standing next to Relena. He smiled.

"Who might this be?"

Relena bowed, courteously, "I apologize for not having introduced you earlier, Councilman. This is Elena Peacecraft, she's a relative of mine and I'm taking her to show her the Colonies and their developments."

Elena gave a courteous bow, mimicking Relena, effortlessly.

Councilman Deidrich looked to Relena, "Would the two of you like accommodations for your stay? Or have you made prior arrangements, Vice Foreign Minister?"

Relena smiled, "We have made arrangements, thank you, but if you could lend us a vehicle we'd be most grateful."

Deidrich nodded and turned to a man behind him motioning whom then in turn got on the phone.

It had only taken mere minutes before the car had arrived and during that time Relena and Deidrich talked about the Colony's role in helping with the terriforming project as their role was to distribute parts and labor.

"If you have the time during your stay, Vice Minister, I'd like to discuss with you some of the union workers qualms about their pays and benefits and see if we could get a unified budget from both the other Colonies and Earth." Deidrich said as held open the car door for Elena and Relena to get in.

Relena nodded, "Very much so, I think we should." She then shook his hand and then got it as he closed the door.

"Where to first, Miss Vice Foreign Minister?" Asked the driver.

"To the LP-25 province, in the L-sector, if you please." Relena replied.

The driver nodded and soon began taking them there.

"You always seem to bending backwards for these people even when they have the means of doing these tasks themselves." Elena said, her face in her book.

Relena looked at her in surprise. "Elena, I thought I taught you better than that. You know that's not true."

Elena sighed, "You're someone no one will argue with because of your title and your notoriety."

Relena smiled and brushed away a strand of hair from Elena's face.

"No, not everyone, dear."

When they had arrived at their destination, Elena looked at Relena, questioningly.

Relena smiled, "We're here to see an old friend."

Elena looked back toward the area they were in front of which was a scrap yard with a crudely constructed sign above entrance entitled "Maxwell Inc.".

Relena instructed the driver to remain and then both she and Elena left the car and walked into the scrap yard. All of the scraps were discarded parts of Mobile Suits, equipment, and in some, ammunition. Elena stopped and looked at the head of a Leo Suit, she then turned back to Relena.

"I thought it was forbidden to sell materials from the "Earth-Sphere Wars", in fact wasn't it in your revision of Trieze Kushrinatta's disarmament proposal that made places like this illegal?"

Relena sighed and nodded. "Not everyone does as they're told, but there's nothing to fear from this place. All their parts are sold off to be melted down and refined for equipment for hospitals, schools, space stations, and even for the Mars terriforming project."

Elena remained skeptical but continued to follow Relena through the massive piles of Mobile Suit debris till they arrived in a clearing where in the middle a two storied structure lay. Outside, a table and some folding chairs were littered with spare parts and sitting in one of the chairs a young boy was messing around with an old console part. His clothes and face were covered in grease and dust; his backwards cap no different. He wiped his face as he continued on messing with whatever he was working on until he heard Relena and Elena's approaching footsteps; he soon turned his head.

Relena smiled, "Hi. Are-" She wasn't able to continue as the kid, in one quick motion put down the console and darted inside the building.

Relena sighed and continued forward, Elena giving a wry smile as she continued on with her.

"I thought everyone knew who you were and were always eager to come greet you."

Relena smiled back at her, "Just goes to show how little you still know of people, dear."

However, the boy returned but this time with a woman with dark hair and violet eyes.

"What do you want to show me now, Jay? Can't it wait?" The woman looked up from the boy and noticed Relena and Elena. At first she looked surprised and then she grinned and turned her head back towards the entrance, "Hey Duo! We have company! Get your butt out here!" She then walked forward and took out a handkerchief and began wiping away grease from her own hands.

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorland, what an honor. What brings you to these parts?"

"I need to speak with Duo about something urgent." Relena said, her face now serious.

The woman's did as well, in response. "Is there trouble, again?"

Relena sighed, "I hope not."

A tall man with his hair braided back, his face similarly covered in grease like the others, broke into a huge smile as he came out.

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me or is the Vice Foreign Minister is at my humble doorstep."

Relena smiled, once more. "Hello Duo."

The woman then laughed, ruefully. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners."

"What manners are those, Hilde?" Duo teased.

Hilde scowled at him, "Thanks a lot. I _was_ going to introduce myself and now you've gone and spoiled it."

"Dad, who's she?"

All of them looked behind Duo. The boy was hiding behind Duo looking worryingly at the dressed up two who had arrived.

Duo crouched down and pointed towards Relena. "This is Relena, Jay. Her and me go way back. She's the Vice Foreign Minister you've been hearing about in school."

Jay's eyes sparkled with awe and admiration, to which Elena sighed.

Duo then took notice of her. "Now you know us, who have we here?"

Relena smiled, "Now it's my time to apologize. Duo, Hilde, and Jay; this is Elena."

Elena made her courteous bow as Duo startled her by coming up and taking her hand into his grease covered one.

"Elena, huh. Nice to meet ya, I'm the-ever-remarkable Duo Maxwell." Duo's grin faltered though as he looked at Elena's eyes, which were alive with irritation.

"I know that face…" Duo said quietly, he then turned to Relena. "Relena…"

Relena nodded, "Sorry I didn't say it earlier. Elena's my daughter, Duo. Mine and Heero's."

As they sat while Hilde prepared some refreshments, Elena felt uncomfortable, as Duo's eyes never left her after her mother had announced their relationship.

Sitting in the Maxwell's living room, which contradicted their surroundings as it was clean and well furnished, Duo continued to look at Elena until he sighed and looked at Relena. "As far as I can remember, no one said anything about you and Heero having a daughter, Relena."

Relena nodded, "It was never made public knowledge. There are only a few people who know that I'm married and have a daughter, besides yourself."

Duo leaned back in surprise; "Wait, you and Heero are married?" He then sighed again and laughed, "Forgot my invitation, huh?"

Relena shook her head; "It was a very discreet private ceremony. Heero and I agreed that all of this should remain in secret."

"Why?" Duo asked. "I know he's a pain in the personality and social department, but you being married to Heero wouldn't hurt your image. Hell, you being married to a former Gundam Pilot would make you even more of a celebrity than you are now."

Relena shook her head, "No, it would be the exact opposite. At least in the relations I have made with the Colonies and the leaders on Earth. There's still negativity for the role the Gundam Pilots played. It's never spoken openly as the public on both Earth and in the Colonies have deemed you men heroes. But, its still in their leaders' minds that you five were partially responsible for the death and destruction that happened on Earth and in outer space."

Duo sighed, "Can't win them all, I guess."

Relena thanked Hilde as she brought them some tea and she sighed, "Pretty much. I've done every thing I could think of to suede their opinion, but they remain stubborn as ever."

Duo smiled, "Thanks, Relena."

"But that's not the only reason we've made both our marriage and our daughter a secret. Heero felt that it would be better to keep my family life separate from my professional one as my brother still comes up as a negative subject. With that, Heero felt he didn't want the attention of being the husband of the Vice Foreign Minister and didn't think our daughter should be always thought of as the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister, either. I agreed with him." Relena smiled at Elena who was back to reading her book. "So, when I was pregnant, I kept to my office and allowed little or no visitors. When Elena was born, I told everyone she was a relative of the Peacecraft family, thus to drive away any suspicion."

Duo nodded, "Good thinking. It would be hard to argue with, being who you are but more importantly how spread out your family is."

Relena nodded.

Duo then put his hands behind his head, smiling. "So, what_ has_ Heero been up to these days? Is he still head of your security force." Duo then noticed the drop of Relena's gaze. He then leaned forward.

"What happened?"

Relena looked back up at him; "This is why I've come here to see you, Duo." She then reached into her pocket and brought out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Duo. "I found this in Heero's room."

Duo unfolded the paper and Hilde leaned on his shoulder as she read it above his head. Duo read it outloud.

"Relena Dorland, we the people under his Excellency Lionel Bedivere, have placed your head of security, Heero Huey, under arrest and have found him guilty for the assassination of his Excellency's daughter, Mina Bedivere. Heero Huey will be publicly executed as an example of yours and our efforts to eradicate the evils from the past. We apologize for not having consulted with you prior to taking this action. Peace must be swift." Duo scowled and barred his teeth.

"Who the hell do these people think they are! A public execution under the guise of peace? Give me a break!"

"Father." Elena whispered, sadly.

Relena squeezed her hand and then looked back to Duo. "With all my resources, I haven't found anything about these people or this Lionel Bedivere. So, I decided to contact a friend of Heero's."

Duo grinned, "A friend, huh? I'm not sure Heero would agree."

Relena shook her head; "You're mistaken. Heero told me that you're probably the only friend he's made, as far as he can remember."

Duo starred at her in disbelief and then closed his eyes, shook his head, and chuckled ruefully. "That bastard."

"Duo, can you help us?" Relena asked.

Duo watched as Relena and Elena got into their car and take off as he recalled the end of their conversation.

"Relena, I wouldn't know where to begin. I mean, if you can't find anything out through your contacts then why I would be able to?"

"_If there's anything I know, Duo, is that you former Gundam Pilots are capable of practically anything."_ She had said with a smile.

Duo sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure about that, Vice Foreign Minister? Times have changed over these years and we've grown accustomed to the times." Duo looked up toward the sky. "Can the "God of Death" make a come back after all this time?"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the out of characterness of Duo and Relena, as I'm sure it's apparent. I'm trying to find my foothold and the chapters will be better later on, I'm sure. I know it's at a slow pace but it'll pick up in the chapters to come.

A/N II: Please review!

Q-n-P


End file.
